Bring Me Into Your World
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Bingung...?     baca ndiri aja deh


~* Bring Me Into Your World*~

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Genre : ehm... apa ya,,, romance kali ya atau tragedy?**

**Rating : NC-21 (hahaha... gak kok, semua umur boleh baca)**

**Warning : Character Death (Oneshoot)**

**Summary : Kyuhyunnya death karna kecelakaan, Sungmin mengingat semuanya dan dia pengen ikut Kyuhyun... trus Kyu jemput Sungmin dah pas dia pulang dari makamnya Kyu...*heh...Summary apaan tu? Ah... baca aja deh ndiri!***

**Aku selalu menunggumu...**

**Menunggumu untuk menjemputku...**

**Selalu...**

**Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menunggumu...**

**Jemputlah aku... tak tahan aku dengan semua penderitaan ini...**

**Bawalah aku keduniamu...**

**Aku ingin selalu bersama mu...**

**Aku merindukan mu...**

**Merindukan kehangatanmu...**

**Merindukan senyumanmu...**

**Merindukan semuanya tentangmu...**

**Bawalah aku,,,,,,, bawalah aku bersama mu**

**Kedunia mu yang sangat aku rindukan...**

"Hari ini tepat sudah 5 tahun dia pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi jauh ketempat yang tak mungkin aku bisa gapai. Kyu... aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat menginginkan kau hadir disini menemaniku seperti biasa saat aku sedang sedih... saat aku sedang membutuhkan dukungan... aku sangat merindukanmu sangat...". katanya sambil menangis.

~*Flasback*~

"Kyuuuuuuuuu...". teriaknya.

"Minnie-ah... wae? Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"hah... hah... hah... ini,,, aku baru saja membuat cake strobery dan aku pengen kamu yang mencicipinya" katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"hahh... kenapa kau tak menelponku aja Minnie? Liat kau jadi berantakan dan kecapean kayak gini". Katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya tersebut. Dia memakan cake yang dibawa minnie. Minnie menunggu dengan hati berdebar melihat perubahan di wajah Kyu setelah memakan cake buatannya.

"giman Kyu? Gak enak ya?" katanya lirih dengan tampang sedih.

"enak kok minnie... kapan seh minnie ku yang cantik ini gak enak kalau buat makanan. Enak sekali... aku suka cake buatanmu ini, rasanya manis seperti kamu"

"benarkah?" tanyannya dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya dan semburat merah menyembul di kedua pipinya yang putih itu.

"euhm...". kata Kyu sambil mengangguk dan mencubit sayang pipi minnie.

"gomawo Kyunnie...". katanya sambil mengecup lembut bibir kyu.

"Cheon... Minnie-ah". Sahut Kyu sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut minnie.

~*Flashback and*~

"Hah... hari itu aku sangat bahagia sekali karna kau memuji cake buatanku. Kau tau Kyunnie... pujian mu itu semakin membuatku bersemangat. Senyummu itu bisa menghilangkan semua sedih ku dalam sekejap. Hah... aku memang sangat menyukai mu, semua yang ada padamu, baik dan buruknya dirimu... terlebih aku sangat mencintaimu". Katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau pergi... kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri disini, siapa yang akan menghiburku kalau aku sedih? Siapa yang akan memuji masakanku lagi? Siapa yang akan memanjakanku lagi? Siapa yang akan aku ajak berbagi lagi? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan cerita ku lagi? Kyuhyunnie... jawab aku kenapa kau diam saja". Teriaknya.

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?. Aku merindukanmu kyunnie... aku merindukan pelukanmu yang hangat... yang mampu meneduhkanku saat hatiku galau. Kenapa kau yang harus pergi ? kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa bukan kita berdua? Kau tau aku sangat menderita disini sendiri tanpamu. Aku mau ikut dengan mu Kyunnie, bawa aku bersama mu".

"~*flashback*"

Hari ini aku akan pergi picnik dengan Kyuhyun dipantai. Aku pun bangun pagi dan menyiapkan semua yang kami butuhkan. Aku membuat makanan yang kyunnie sukai. Setelah selesai akupun pergi mandi dan menunggu kyunnie datang menjeputku. Tak lama setelah aku menunggu didepan rumah kyunnie datang menjeputku menggunakan mobilnya.

"annyeong... hyung". Sapanya sambil mencium puncak kepalaku sayang.

"annyeong...Kyunnie, hari ini kamu tampan sekali". Pujiku. Hari ini dia memakai T Shirt coklat tua dan jeans hitam, sepatu putih kesayangannya , sehelai syal melingkar di lehernya yang menambah ketampanannya ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam yang menambah ketampanannya itu.

"gomawo hyung... kau juga terlihat manis hari ini". katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku memanas mendengar pujiannya itu, aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Hari ini aku memakai T shirt pink kesayanganku dengan gambar kelinci di tengahnya, celana jeans coklat muda dang syal yang sewarna dengan bajuku dan sepatu kets warna pink juga.

Kami memasuki mobil dan kyunnie menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak sampai 30 menit kami sampai di panatai yang kami tuju. Aku segera turun dan berlari kegaris pantai sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku, menghirup udara pantai yang sangat sejuk.

"Kyunnie... sini". Panggilku. Dia pun datang menghampiriku.

"kau senang hyung?" tanyanya.

"ya aku senag sekali kyunnie... gomawo". Kataku sambil bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Kami pun bermain bersama sampai tanpa kami sadari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

"hyung... sini". Ajaknya.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Hah... pemandangan sore hari di pantai memang sangat indah.

"aku senang sekali hari ini... gomawo kyunnie sudah mengajakku kepantai". Kataku

Kyunnie menoleh kearahku. Memandangku sangat lama. Kami saling mendekatkan wajah dan saling memejamkan mata dan akhirnya aku merasakan bibir hangatnya yang menyentuh bibirku lembut. Dia menciumku sangat lama. Dan tanpa aku sadari itu adalah ciuman terakhir darinya. Tanpa kusadari bahaya telah menanti kami yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan kyuhyun ku tersayang.

Kami kembali ke mobil dan kami pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami terus bercerita. Tanpa kami sadari ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang kearah kami.

BRAAKKK...

Mobil kami terhempas beberapa meter kedepan, terbalik dan terguling – guling hingga berhenti menabrak trotoar. Aku takut sekali, aku memeluk lengan kyunnie erat. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalaku, semuanya gelap... samar-samar aku melihat wajah kyunnie yang bersimbah darah hingga akhirnya semua gelap.

"eng...". pelan-pelan kubuka mataku, aku melihat ruangan yang putih bersih, samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku melihat kekanan, kudapati wajah omma yang matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Ada appa juga, ada temen-temen ku disana, semua menunjukkan wajah yang khawatir.

"Sungmin-ah,,, chagiya kau sudah sadar?" tanya omma sambil mengelus keningku lembut.

"euhm... aku kenapa omma?"

"sayang... kamu kecelakaan sepulang dari jalan-jalan, kamu sudah tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu." Kata omma. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Kyuhyunnie.

"omma... Kyuhyunnie mana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku mau bertemu dengannya."

"-". Hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaaku.

"omma.." panggilku lagi. " aku mau bertemu Kyunnie?" pintaku.

"Minnie-ah... kamu sabar ya sayang, Kyuhyun sudah tak ada. Dia tak bisa ditolong lagi karna luka dikepalanya waktu kejadian itu,dan dia banyak kehilangan darah". Appa menjawabku sambil menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"haha... ggotjimal, Kyunnie masih hidupkan appa? Omma kyunnie masih hidupkan? Aku mau ketemu kyunnie omma... aku mau ketemu dia,,, Kyunnieeee...". racauku. Mataku panas, aku menangis. Aku tak percaya kyuhyun ku telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Appa pasti bohong. Aku mencoba bangun, tapi sakit dikepalaku sangat menggangguku. Appa mencegahku bangun.

"sungmin-ah... kau harus sabar, Kyuhyun sudah tak ada, dia tak tertolong" kata Kibum sahabatku dan kyunnie *hehehe... kibum numpang lewat ya*.

"ENGGAK... KALIAN SEMUA BOHONG" jeritku disela-sela tangis piluku. "Kyunnieku gak mungkin ninggalin aku sendiri, kyunnieku pasti masih hidup, aku mau bertemu dengan dia. Tolong...bawa aku bertemu dia Kibum-ah, tolong aku Wookie-ah, aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun...". pintaku pada mereka. Mereka diam semua, habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku paksa tubuhku untuk bangun walaupun sakit menyerangku, kucabut jarum infusku. Mereka semua mencegahku. Aku terus berontak hingga akhirnya datang perawat dan menyuntikku sampai aku merasa lemah untuk berontak lagi hingga akhirnya aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"~*flashback and*"

Sekarang aku ada di depan sebuah makam dimana tertulis nama Kyuhyun di nisannya. Aku tak percaya dia telah pergi. Aku belum bisa melupakan semua kenanganku bersamanya. Padahal sudah lima tahun berlalu.

Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya. Dia tersenyum bahagia, dia mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia disana dan aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya serta memikirkannya terus menerus. Satu kalimat yang masih aku ingat samapai sekarang. "Minnie-ah... aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kamu tak usah memikirkanku terus menerus, kamu tak akan menderita lagi karna sebentar lagi kita akan bersama". Apa maksudmu Kyunnie? Aku akan selalu menantimu datang menjemputku lagi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.

" baiklah... sudah waktunya aku pulang kyunnie... aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti. Annyeong kyunnie". Kataku. Aku pergi dari pemakaman itu sambil terus memikirkan ucapan kyunnie dalam mimpiku sampai akhirnya tubuhku terhempas di tengah jalan karna sebuah mobil yang menabrak ku. Darah segar keluar dari kepalaku, aku merasa kepalaku sangat berat dan pandanganku gelap. Samar-samar aku melihat Kyuhyunnie di kejauhan merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan menyambutku. Jadi ini maksudmu kita akan bersama lagi kyunnie? Kau mendengarkan keinginanku? Kau menjemputku sekarang. Aku tersenyum, perlahan kurasakan tubuhku jadi ringan. Aku raih tangan kyunnie. Aku memeluknya, terasa hangat, masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"aku merindukan mu minnie ku", katanya sambil memelukku erat (hahaha... mank bisa ya roh jatuh cinta?).

- FIN -

annyeong... aku admin baru disini,,,,, (iya kali ya? hehehe aku gak tau)

tapi aku mank baru coba2 post FF di sini...

semoga bisa menyenangkan buat reader baca

Hwaaaa... mian aku buat sad anding.

Mian juga kalau alurnya kacau karna aku baru pertama buat.

Mohon kritikan dan sarannya buat ff ku nie. Semuanya akan saya terima dengan lapang dada selapang-lapangnya ,,,, buat memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan ku untuk ff ku yang selanjutnya...^_^ (mengharap mode on).

Buat reader... ditunggu komennya, mau pedes, mau asem, mau manis (emang nano-nano?) author terima denga senag hati dan lapang dada apa lagi kalau bentuknya pujian (ngarep?) sangat-sangat diterima.


End file.
